Choices
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Sequel to 'From Orange Walls to City Lights'. We all have to make choices. Gibbs allows Elane on the field with Jenny as back up. Elane makes the choice to fight for her friendship. What happens when your past choices come back? (Character Death)
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to From Orange Walls to City Lights. I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

_November the twenty-fifth_

"Regan where are your shoes?"

Elane yelled running around Jenny's house. Regan turned to face Elane.

"I don't know."

Elane sighed looking defeated. She didn't know when she agreed to be a bridesmaid she would have to get the three younger girls ready.

"Regan, please go ask Abby if she knows where your's and Katie's shoes are."

Regan jumped up and ran upstairs. Elane walked over to Kelly and gave her a faint smile.

"Come on Nesikha time to put your pretty dress on."

Kelly, who had just turned one in October, giggled as Elane picked her up. Kelly's dress was grey and covered in fabric roses. Grey shoes and a grey rose head band completed the outfit.

Regan came back with the shoes and handed them to Elane. Regan and Katie who were both four at the time had on matching black dresses. The shoes were a simple black pageant shoe with a half an inch heel. They had white ribbons weaved through their double french braids.

Elane herself along with the two other bridesmaids was wearing a simple one shoulder knee-length black dress. All three were wearing black heels and had a black rose in their hair.

Elane had Kelly on her hip waiting for Abby and Ziva to come down with Jenny.

"We're ready!"

Abby happily yelled from up stairs. First Abby and Ziva walked down then Jenny walked down. Her dress was simple, but had a few diamonds on the top. It fit her style perfect.

"You look fantastic."

Elane commented when Jenny made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you Elane. You did amazing with the girls."

* * *

The wedding was simple, but elegant. Gibbs and Jenny went on a one week honeymoon to Jackson's cabin in Stillwater. Kelly was left in the care of Ziva and Elane for the week.

* * *

"Time to go to NCIS, Kel. Your daddy and mommy are going to be there."

Elane said that following Saturday which was a week latet. Kelly still a little unsteady on her feet walked over to Elane. Regan also walked over to Elane. Tony soon joined them with Ziva. It was no secret Tony and Ziva liked each other, but it was a secret they had been living together.

* * *

Elane handed Kelly to Gibbs who was standing looking at the monitor. After cooing over Kelly for ten minutes Gibbs set her in the small playpen between his and Ziva's desk.

"Sadly we've caught a case. To dead marinas and we have suspicions to belive Mossad is involved."

Abby took that as the hint to take Kelly, Kole, Katie, and Regan down to the lab. Gibbs turned to Elane.

"You too."

Elane looked at him.

"No, I want to stay up here. Please just for a few more minutes?"

Elane looked to Jenny for help. Finally Gibbs broke.

"Fine, but you're not allowed to look at the crime scene photos."

Elane smiled then Ziva spoke.

"Why do we think Mossad involved?"

McGee pulled up a picture of five people walking through an airport. Three of them were young boys.

"We identified one of the men as Officer Nathaniel Bohmer. A day after they arrived in the states our first marine was killed using Mossad techniques."

Gibbs said pointing to one of the men. Elane walked over to the screen and pointed to the youngest boy.

"That's E.J. or I guess you would want to know his full name which is Officer Eric Jason Dawson. The boy next to him is Peter Jordan he's known as The Hunter. The last boy is Nathan Bohmer named after his father. The other man is Officer Liam Jordan called the Dagger because he always kills with a dagger like knife. I wouldn't worry about E.J. he's good. Your main threat is Nathaniel, his son, and you better pray Daniel isn't with them also."

The whole team minus Ziva and Jenny looked at her surprised. Gibbs was the first to speak.

"How do you know them?"

Elane slowly pulled out the black badge covering from her pocket.

"Officer Elane David. I trained and worked with E.J. and the rest of them."

Gibbs took the badge.

"You work for Mossad and you didn't tell us?"

Elane looked at Ziva.

"I don't no more exactly."

Gibbs handed the badge back and Elane looked at the picture again.

"Please let me help. I know these men and I can predict their next move."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Nope you might get hurt."

Jenny spoke up from behind Elane.

"Arianna"

Elane smiled and didn't turn around. Gibbs about shouted when he saw Jenny throw a knife at Elane with her back turned. Elane turned around and grabbed the knife right before it hit her. Elane then turned around again to face Gibbs and threw the knife over her shoulder. Gibbs saw as it landed in the wall next to Jenny.

"Can she help?"

Jenny asked getting the knife out if the wall. Elane gave Gibbs a please look.

"Yes, but Jen your working this case too so you better have each other's back."

Elane and Jenny high-fived. Elane had told Jenny about being in Mossad and they had worked on their skills in the NCIS gym.

* * *

**Good or Very Bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

The team plus Jenny and Elane were gathered in the bullpen.

"Phebe you said Eric was good. What did you mean by that?"

Gibbs questioned. Elane gave a slight smile.

"He's like me. He didn't choose to be in Mossad, but he was a good officer. If he had wanted to he could have been one of the best. E.J. only did missions when he was forced except for one mission he choose to do."

Tony asked the next question.

"Why did he decided to do a mission?"

Elane looked at the ground.

"Mossad picked four of the best young officers for a very important mission. E.J. knew Daniel was one of them so he begged our trainer to let him in too. He decided to do it because he knew Daniel was very dangerous and would stop at nothing to gain power. Even though Daniel was young he wanted to take Eli's job."

Ziva laughed.

"Like that would ever happen."

Elane smiled.

"Trust me he tried hard at trying to become director. But after that mission he went down. He was no longer the best anymore, because he got caught by E.J."

Tim asked the next question about the mission.

"What did he get caught doing?"

"Daniel was a little older than the rest of the officers so he was lead. During the mission he tried to knock out his opponents. He got in a knife fight with one of the other officers. E.J. jumped in and was able to take control of the situation. After that Daniel disappeared for a while, E.J. threatened to go to the director. I advised him that Eli couldn't know, but I think he told some on just as good."

Ziva looked at Elane.

"Wait, I should have known after he disappeared people started calling him Danny power. He got in a fight with someone by the nickname of Air D. No one ever knew who Air D. was? Apparently he disappeared not to long after Danny power."

Elane shyly stepped forward.

"Actually Air D. is a girl and she didn't disappear she moved away from Israel."

Ziva looked in disbelief.

"Your Air D.?"

Elane nodded.

"Yes, I wasn't sure if I was related to the Davids and I didn't want Eli to find out if I was."

Ziva hugged Elane.

"That was smart. Many if the younger officers had nicknames."

* * *

After telling them more about the officers they got another dead marine.

"Jen take Phebe to the shooting range to take a marksman test. Then I guess bring her to the crime scene."

Gibbs said walking to the elevator with his team. Jenny looked at Elane.

"Go get it."

Elane ran up to the director's office to retrieve the gun Jenny had let her use to practice and the holster. Elane handed the gun over to Jenny, but she gave it back.

"You're allowed to carry it now. If anyone ask any questions just show them your badge. Trust me if they see the words Mossad they'll leave you alone."

They guys at the shooting range couldn't believe a thirteen year old was taking a marksman test, but they were pleasantly surprised.

One of the guys was telling Elane how to work the gun.

"If you don't shut up the target won't be the only thing with holes."

Jenny laughed as the guy slowly backed away from Elane. When Elane's target came back all the shots were on the bull's eye.

"You passed."

Jenny said as Elane put the gun in her holster.

"Can we go now?"

Jenny nodded.

* * *

Elane surveyed the crime scene and took a look at the victim.

"How was he killed?"

Ducky was a little hesitant, but answered her anyway.

"He was stabbed and this was carved into his arm."

Ducky said showing Elane. Elane read it then took a step back.

"He didn't do this, he wouldn't."

Gibbs walked over and read the message.

"Who wouldn't?"

Elane swallowed the lump in her throat and answered.

"E.J., Gibbs I know he didn't do this. Gibbs they know I'm close to this case."

Gibbs took a step closer to Elane.

"How do you know that?"

Elane looked at the ground.

"Gibbs why else would they write 'For my Ari'. I think that's why they have E.J. he knows everything about me. He's the only one who calls me Ari."

Gibbs looked Elane straight in the eyes.

"Phebs is there anything we need to know?"

Elane looked at Gibbs with a sad expression.

"Most likely they brought E.J. to get information on me. Danny has been after me since are fight, the rest would also find pleasure in eliminating me. E.J. is good Gibbs I promise we should be very thankful they brought him. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go help Jenny with photos."

* * *

**I know not very realistic, but it's called fanfiction. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

The team was sitting in the bullpen when Gibbs ran in.

"Gear up, vest included."

Everyone quickly went strapping on vest and putting on their jackets. They split between two vans and on the way started putting their earpieces in.

"Is it bad if I'm nervous and excited at the same time?"

Jenny laughed at Elane's question.

"No, it's perfectly fine."

Both SUV pulled up to an old warehouse. Gibbs barked orders out.

"David left, McGee right, Shepard and Phebs back, Tony your front with me."

The rest went to their places while Gibbs stopped Jenny.

"Stay on her six Jen."

In their places Gibbs came over the earpiece.

"One two three go."

Ziva quickly ran to the third floor. McGee stayed at the lowest level. Jenny and Elane to the second floor. Gibbs and Tony took the roof. The first shot was from McGee's level only getting one shot off before McGee shot him. McGee identified him as Liam Jordan.

Two shots were fired on Ziva's floor. Ziva quickly shot the shooter down who she identified as Peter Jordan. Unlike his fathered he wasn't dead so Ziva cuffed him putting the cuffs on extra tight.

Jenny and Elane were running down the hall when Jenny saw Elane put her weapon up. Jenny whispered.

"What are you doing?"

Elane didn't answer instead took of during the hall. Jenny watched in shock as Elane tackled and cuffed the grown man. Elane pulled the man up to face her.

"Where's Eric? Nathaniel tell me where he is?"

The guy smiled and didn't answer. Elane saw McGee walk up and through the guy his way.

"He isn't going to talk yet."

Jenny watched as Elane grabbed her gun again. It didn't take long for Elane to take Nathan down just this time it was with a gun. Last Elane found herself in front of a door. It was old and made of wood. By then it didn't surprise Jenny when Elane kicked the door down. A boy tied to chair looked up.

"Ari? Is that really you?"

Elane dropped to her knees in front of Eric.

"Yeah E.J. it's me."

Elane quickly got to cutting the restraints. It didn't go unnoticed by Jenny the way they looked at each other. She smiled to herself as she thought 'Young love, defiantly young love.' Just then three more shots rung out. Elane and Ziva didn't know then that one shot would shatter everything.

On the roof Gibbs watched as Tony went down. Gibbs fired two shots killing the young shooter.

"Tony you can't die."

Tony sadly looked at his boss.

"Boss please give it to her. Let her know I loved her."

Tony stuttered a little coughing up blood.

"No, DiNozzo you're going to be able to tell her yourself."

Tony slightly shook his head.

"Te..ll Reg...an and El..ane I...m sor..ry."

Gibbs desperately tried to find a pulse. The rest of the team and Eric made it to the roof soon after. Elane looked at Gibbs covered in blood and ran to where Tony lay.

"Aba! No, Regan needs you. You can't die. I need you."

By that point it was coming out in between sobs. Eric walked over to Elane and wrapped his arms around her. Jenny walked over to Gibbs. McGee retreated back down the stairs to call Ducky. Ziva stood frozen in place for five minutes. Gibbs stepped in front of Ziva.

"Ziver we need to get back to the navy yard. Sadly someone has to tell Regan."

At that Ziva broke down falling into Gibbs arms. Ziva was surprisingly light as Gibbs picked her up. Jenny walked over to Elane and Eric.

"Elane, Ducky's here. We need to go back to the Navy yard."

Elane remained still almost trance like. Eric stood up and picked Elane up as Gibbs had done with Ziva. Jenny gave Ducky a sad look and followed the rest down stairs.

* * *

Gibbs cleaned up as soon as he entered the building. Many sad faces were passed their way. The whole building already knew minus the kids who were still with Abby. Neither Jenny or McGee asked anything about Elane calling Tony Aba. No one said anything when Elane basically rooted herself to Eric.

"Ziva I know it's tough, but can you handle telling Regan."

Gibbs knew it would break all their hearts, but they couldn't avoided telling the little girl. Ziva slowly nodded right as the elevator doors opened.

Regan and the twins ran into the bullpen. Regan stopped when she looked at Elane buried in Eric's shoulder.

"El what wrong?"

Elane let a few more tears fall. Ziva quietly stood up and bent down to Regan's hight.

"Sweetie you know how Daddy's job is dangerous?"

Regan slowly nodded glancing at the others in the room.

"You remember what happened to your mommy right?"

Again Regan gave Ziva a slow nodded a few tears already starting to fall.

"Sweetie your daddy joined your mommy up in the sky."

Regan threw herself into Ziva's arms.

"No, Ima make daddy come back!"

Ziva held Regan in her arms trying her best to comfort the little girl. Gibbs' heart broke at the scene. Gibbs made his way over to Jenny and Kelly.

"Jenny I think.."

Jenny interrupted him.

"I agree. We have plenty of room, but first I need to make a few calls."

Gibbs smiled and gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

**Even though Tony's dead there will still be a few Tiva scenes in away.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Italics are Hebrew. I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

When Jenny came back Ducky and Palmer were sitting with the group. Gibbs stood in the middle of the room.

"I'll get another team to handle the interrogations. Everyone go home and don't come back for a week."

Abby and McGee left first with the twins. Then Palmer and Ducky left. Ziva slowly went to get up trying not to wake Regan up.

"Ziver where do you think you're going?"

Ziva looked at Gibbs.

"You said go home."

Gibbs took Regan from Ziva.

"The four of you are coming with me."

Ziva looked confused. Gibbs looked over to Eric and Elane.

"Jen made a few calls one being to Eli so he's fine to stay in United States for a while."

Ziva looked at Jenny then Gibbs.

"Thank you."

Jenny walked over to Eric.

"Do you think you can carry her again?"

Eric nodded and picked Elane up. On the way to Gibbs and Jenny's house Jenny talked to Eric about staying in the United States.

When they made it to Gibbs house Elane and Regan were awake. Jenny went to cook dinner while Gibbs took the rest down to the basement. Elane still had Eric in a death grip and hadn't said anything. Gibbs pulled out a box and bent down in front of Regan.

"I was gonna wait till you were a little older, but I think you're ready now."

Regan slowly opened the box and gave Gibbs a small smile. Ziva watched as Regan pulled out Kate's badge and credentials.

"Thank you Gibbs."

Next Gibbs walked over to Elane and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I know he would want you to have this."

Elane looked down as Gibbs handed her Tony's badge. It came out in a very quiet whisper, but Gibbs heard it.

"Shouldn't Regan get this."

Gibbs pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Tony saw you as his daughter just like Ziva sees you and Regan as her kids."

Elane smiled just a tad in Gibbs embrace. Last he walked over to Ziva.

"Tony asked me to give this to you."

Ziva looked at Gibbs then at what he handed her. At that moment Ziva broke down again, but even worse this time. In her hand was a simple engagement ring.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room when Jenny walked out of the kitchen with Kelly.

"Dinners ready."

Ziva watched as neither Elane or Regan made any attempt to eat.

"Elane please take one bite."

Elane looked at Ziva, but didn't even look at her food. Eric made Elane look at him.

_"Just one bite. Don't make me feed you."_

Elane sighed and picked the fork up and took a couple small bites. Ziva then turned her attention to Regan.

"Sweetie do you think you can eat a little too?"

Regan took one bite then put her spoon back down.

* * *

That night Ziva, Regan, and Elane took the guest room while Eric took the couch. The morning of Tony's funeral Ziva found Elane and Eric sleeping on the floor next to the bed like she had every other morning for three days. Ziva went to wake them up and noticed Elane had one hand clutching Tony's badge the other laced together with Eric's. Ziva had to agree with Jenny even though they were young they were in love.

"Elane time to get up."

Elane huffed and sat up. Then Elane elbowed Eric in the side.

"Wake up E.J."

Eric sat up like Elane.

"I will never get use to your wake up techniques."

Elane through the blanket at Eric.

"E.J. you have five seconds to grab your outfit for the day and leave so we can change."

Eric through the blanket back at Elane, grabbed his cloths, and went down to the bathroom down the hall. Elane got up and walked over to the bed to wake Regan up.

* * *

There wasn't that many people other than the team and their kids. Senior was there and a few people the team didn't know. Surprisingly Ziva ran into Rachel.

"Hi Rachel how are you?"

"I should be asking you that."

Regan walked up behind Ziva.

"Ima Gibbs said it's time to go to the cemetery."

Ziva looked at Regan.

"Tell Gibbs I'll be there in a second."

Regan nodded and ran to Gibbs.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rachel looked down guilty.

"We need to talk about Regan, but it can wait."

Ziva took a deep breath.

"I should have called you. It totally slipped my mind. I guess you can come over to Gibbs this afternoon."

Rachel nodded and walked off.

* * *

Gibbs stood in front of the small group of people.

"Tony was one of my agents. A year ago I found out he had a daughter. Two weeks before he died he asked me if he could marry one of my other agents. He was so happy when he left my house that night. Tony will be missed dearly not only as an agent, but as a friend."

Next Ziva walked up and spoke.

"I met Tony three years ago after a good friend of his was killed. Gibbs had him follow me hoping it would lead to their shooter. Slowly we fell in love and became even closer after his daughter and my niece came in the picture. After he died Gibbs kept his promise and gave me the ring."

Ziva started crying while Elane and Regan walked up. Elane went first.

"I remember when I first met Tony I almost stabbed him. He tried his best to avoid me for a week. He got me back a few months later scarring me to death. A few months ago all four of us moved in together. I remember the look on Tony's face the first time I called him Aba."

Elane stopped there before she started crying again. Regan went last.

"El helped me think about things I could say about daddy. Daddy always knew how to make mommy laugh. He could make anyone laugh, well cept Gibbs. I didn't get to see daddy for a while, but because of El I got to spend time with him for a little more time. I know daddy wouldn't want all of us to be sad forever just like he wasn't sad forever after mommy died. Now I have to guardian angels, the team, El, and Ima looking out for me."

Elane wrapped an arm around her little 'sis' and joined Ziva.

* * *

That afternoon Rachel arrived at Gibbs house like Ziva told her.

"Come in Ziva's in the kitchen with Regan."

Gibbs said opening the door. Rachel walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Ziva.

"I'm Rachel you probably don't remember me."

Rachel said to Regan.

"I remember same night mommy told us princess story."

Rachel looked at Ziva confused. Ziva didn't answer instead asked a question.

"You wanted to talk about Regan."

Rachel nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"Yes, we need to discuss who gets custody."

Regan looked up at Ziva.

"What dose custody mean Ima?"

Ziva turned Regan around in her lap so she was facing her.

"Custody basically means who you'll be living with."

Regan gave Ziva a confused look.

"But I thought I lived with you."

Ziva bit her bottom lip.

"Sweetie you can't stay with me."

Regan was starting to cry.

"Why?"

Rachel watched from her seat as Ziva tried to explain why to the little girl.

"Because sweetie the law says you have to go with family."

By know Ziva and Rachel had tears too. Regan looked up at Ziva tears falling down her cheeks.

"But you are family Ima."

Rachel put a hand on Regan's back and looked at Ziva.

"I think we have come to a conclusion. I'll talk to my parents and other two brothers. I don't think they will mind as long as you let us see her time to time."

Ziva gave Rachel a small smile.

"That means a lot and don't worry you are welcome to come visit her anytime."

Rachel smiled.

"Thanks"

* * *

**Hit or miss?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own NCIS or the song in this story.**

* * *

_Wednesday_

The day after the funeral Ziva and the kids went back to their house. Two weeks after the funeral Gibbs made a choice and decided to sit Elane and Eric down for his first talk with them.

"Phebe how would you like to stay on the team?"

Elane's jaw dropped.

"Really?"

Gibbs had to chuckle a little

"Well you would have to work on getting an NCIS badge instead of Mossad and you would be home schooled. Also I want someone on your six which is why I would also like Eric to come be on my team."

It was Eric's turn to be surprised.

"Have you thought this through?"

Gibbs laughed.

"Yes and like Phebe you will have to leave Mossad which shouldn't be a problem and you'll also be home schooled."

Elane looked at Gibbs.

"When do we start?"

Gibbs handed both of them NCIS caps.

"Jenny will help with your training and school work starting next week. You'll be on the team as trainees until you finish your training. Ducky and Abby will also be helping you with school work."

Elane hugged Gibbs while Eric stuck to shaking his hand.

* * *

_Monday_

Elane and Eric were up in Jenny's office doing their school work.

"Jenny I don't get this computer stuff."

Elane said looking at her science book.

"Go ask McGee to explain it."

Elane didn't have a chance to even stand up.

"David, Dawson we got a case."

So there was no confusion they called Elane David(David) instead of David(Daveed). Gibbs watched the two newest team members grab their hats, badges, and guns. Both of them followed Gibbs down the stairs.

Unlucky for them Gibbs let Ziva drive, but nobody complained. It had been almost three weeks and it still felt weird not having Tony making jokes. Their first case back just had to be a marine with a young daughter that got killed.

* * *

That night Elane was sitting cross-legged on her bed looking at a picture of her, Regan, Ziva, and Tony. Eric walked in and saw a single tear roll down her cheek. Eric sat behind her and she moved to sit in his lap.

"I miss him."

Eric rubbed her arm as she cried and started singing.

"Lay down your guns, to weak to run

Nothing can harm you here

Your precious heart broken and scared

Somehow you made it through

I only ask that you won't go again

When you feel the world is crashing all around your feet

Come running along into my arms breathless

I'll never judge you, I can only love you

Come now running along into my arms breathless."

Eric noticed that Elane had fell asleep. Eric smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Loved you then and still love you now Ellie."

* * *

**I know it's super short, but I thought that was the best stopping place. The song is Breathless by Better Than Ezra and is really good. If you haven't heard it you should totally listen to it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Italics are Hebrew.**

* * *

_One year later_

Ziva kept her promise to Rachel and allowed her to see Regan whenever she wanted. Regan who was six enjoyed spending time with her aunt, but was very grateful she was able to stay with Ziva. Elane and Eric were both fourteen and very mature for their age. Both still worked for Gibbs and enjoyed it.

It took Gibbs a while to get use to not having Tony joking around. Poor Jenny ended up having to juggle being a teacher, the director, a mother, and Gibbs' wife so she enjoyed getting rare peace and quite. Kelly was two and giving Jenny and Gibbs a workout.

Even though they lived together McGee and Abby were still reluctant to get married. McGee spent his off days running after the five-year old twins.

* * *

It was exactly one year since Tony died and the team had decided to have a picnic so they could all be together.

"Eric put me down!"

Elane squealed as Eric spun her around.

"Gibbs will be here soon."

Ziva warned.

"I'm already here."

Eric gently set Elane down and turned to face Gibbs.

"Hi"

Elane laughed. Eric had this crazy fear Gibbs was going to hurt him if he got near her.

"I told you he's not going to hurt you."

Elane said giving Eric a quick peck on the cheek and running off. Jenny walked up behind Gibbs.

"Jethro stop scarring the poor boy."

Gibbs looked at his wife as Eric took the opportunity to go help McGee unpack his car.

"Gibbs can you please go help Timmy and Eric."

Abby said walking past Gibbs to help Ziva keep an eye on the kids.

* * *

All of them were sitting under a tree talking about memories of Tony. Ziva glanced over to the younger kids and covered Regan's ears.

"_I remember the first thing I asked Tony is if he was having phone sex."_

Abby looked confused, but Jenny signed it for her. After marrying Gibbs Jenny had started learning ASL. Elane looked at Ziva laughing.

"Really Ima?"

Ziva nodded. Jenny turned to Ziva.

"Remember when he called me Madame director?"

Ziva nodded with a smile. Gibbs was the next to share.

"The first time I met Tony he was tackling me."

They talked for a few hours sharing memories.

"Well we need to get home Rosalia is late for her nap."

Ziva said gathering her things. Abby and Ziva got up to hug Ziva and shower their niece in kisses.

* * *

Rosalia was Ziva's five month old daughter. The team had been more than happy to lend Ziva a helping hand. Once Ziva hit nine months Gibbs had made her stay with him again. Elane had been very helpful in watching both if her younger sisters. Like they had said before they were all family and nothing could change that.

* * *

**Here's the ending.**


End file.
